Snap
by Mikky-mail
Summary: Hinata finally gains some confindence and defies Neji. She gets asked out by Naruto to go to the festival while Neji spies on her. Hinata, its for you own good....
1. Stand Up

Authors note: My second fanfiction so please no flaming. Oh, and there might be some pairings if I continue.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any one (sobbing in a corner)

Hinata: Um… On with the story!

Snap

Hinata has been brutally beating the log that soon cracked and exploded. She was getting very tired and decided to head back home after her team left but since she wanted to become stronger she stayed and trained non-stop. She usually does this when she was pissed but sweet little Hinata held all of her anger until her team left so she could take all of her anger out at the log. She was mad at the whole friggin world …Except Naruto of course. Anyway, Hinata started to walk home. It was already 3a.m and she knew her father would be angry but then she saw something that she thought would never happen when she got to the Huyga gates…Neji sat there waiting for her on the porch… "Where the hell have you been?"

Neji's P.O.V …

I waited and waited and waited and- 'Ugh' he thought 'Where the hell is she!' Neji has gotten a little or a lot more protective of Hinata ever since the Chunin exams. He was actually pacing around like a nervous father waiting for his daughter to go through childbirth. Yes, he was that nervous and actually waited 8 hours straight for return. He kept on having thought like 'What if some rapist comes and rapes her?' or 'What if some random ninja comes and kills her?' I even started to chew his fingernails, which is so unlike Neji and saw Hinata coming back. I sighed to myself then felt anger rise in my chest before I shouted, "Where the hell have you been?"

Normal P.O.V….

Hinata just stood there. 'Didn't the smell of sweat or torn clothes give it away?' She stared at Neji like he was an idiot. "Training," she stated simply. 'Duh!' she wanted to say that but that would be so rude so she just started walking into their home. Neji just stared after her. He knew that she has been training but he has been waiting for 8 damn hours. He ran after her. "I was worried Hinata, the least you can say is 'oh Neji you didn't have to wait for me' or something like that!" he shouted.

"F-first of all-wait!" She paused "You what!" she said without stuttering.

"I. Waited. For. You." Neji gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. 'When did Hinata get so dense?' he thought rubbing the back of his head in frustration. Hinata again stared at Neji as if he had an eye on his forehead.

"Whatever," she muttered and started up the stairs. Now Neji was pissed. No he didn't want to kill Hinata, he just wanted to hit her in the head. He appeared in front of her.

"I WAITED FOR 8 FRIGGIN HOURS FOR YOU TO COME, BUT DO YOU CARE!" she was about to say something but he continued. "NO OF COURSE YOU DON'T! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU BUT DO YOU CARE?" he waited for an answer but kept on blabbing before she could give him one.

Hinata's P.O.V….

"BLAB, blah, blah, blah, blab, blah, blah, Blah!" was all I was hearing from Neji's mouth. I caught a couple of sentences like 'waited for 8 hours' or 'do you care?' Now I was getting all tired and almost fell asleep so I kind of yelled back…

Normal P.O.V…

"NEJI WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted and was sure that she would wake up the whole friggin universe but it past.

Neji was very shocked. So shock that he forgot to breath so Hinata went over behind him and karate chop the back of his, which made him unconscious 'Oh…' she thought stupidly. 'That's what you do to make people unconscious… then how do you make people breath again?' She still wondered but her head hurt from all the training so she decided to take a bath and hit the hay. She walked up the stairs towards her room, leaving Neji unconscious… in the dark… on the filthy floor…


	2. Great News

Authors note: Okay this story is no longer a one-shot and if you want any more chapters then you have to friggin review. Review my story dammit!

Hinata, Neji, and Naruto: cowering in fear

Me: anyway, on with my story

Chapter Two: Great News

The next morning, Hinata woke up early, walked over to the window and opened the curtains to say "Hello Sun!" She felt great and it was probably because she stood up to Neji. She walked down the stairs to find Neji still on the floor. 'Oops…I guess he hasn't waken up yet.' She stared at his body. 'Oh Well!' she thought and kept on going.

Neji's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes only to find that I am on the floor that had a whole bunch of crap on it. 'Note to self: Hire better maids who actually do their job.' I got up, rubbing the back of my head. 'What the Hell Happened?' I thought for a second. 'Oh yea…. Hinata knocked me out…Since when does she do that?' I groaned as I get up and slowly walked out the door. Not bothering to change out of clothes that smell like crap, I walked around Konoha in search of my team, but I didn't have to because they came running at me.

"Neji!" Both Lee and Tenten came running towards him at full speed, flyers in their hands. "Have you heard the great news?" they said at the same time. Now if looks could kill Lee and Tenten would be a bloody pulp. "No" I replied. "Now go away" I was still cranky from last night. "NO YOU HAVE TO KNOW THIS, NEJI, ITS IMPORTANT!" screams Tenten. "YEAH!" shouted Lee in Lil' Jon's voice. " Why are you yelling?" I screamed back. "I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Lee.

"SHUT UP!" I said.

"WHAT!" SAID Lee still in Lil' Jon's voice.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed in Lee's face as loud as I can.

"OK!" Lee said as loud as me.

I was about to Gentle Fist him into Next year when Tenten grabbed my hand. "Let me do it" she stated politely before socking Lee in his mouth breaking all his sparkling teeth. "Anyway, Neji there is going to be a festival tonight and I thought…t-t-that maybe…y-y-you might want to go with m-m-me!" Tenten said all in a rush that I barely heard her, so I said "Hold that thought Tenten, I need to train." I walked towards the training grounds leaving a crying Tenten.

Hinata's P.O.V: In front of the Ramen shop

I decided to walk to Naruto's favorite place in the whole world to get something to eat before I head towards the training grounds. 'Naruto-kun…' I thought, blindly bumping into someone. "G-gomen. Are you okay?" I asked the person staring at my feet unaware of who I was talking to but I had a clue.

"Hinata is that you? I was looking for you!" Naruto shouted smiling his go-lucky-smile. I stared at him in disbelief. "I-I-…Y-you…What?" I asked avoiding his stare. "Yeah," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a seat. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the festival with me?" he said blushing slightly but I was blushing 56,000 times more and fainted. Poor Naruto panicked and ran around in circles yelling "Call 911! Call 911!"

Normal P.O.V

Sakura came into the Ramen shop (A/N: I don't know the name of the ramen shop so help me out here.) and saw Naruto running around a fainted Hinata. Sakura walked over to Naruto and slapped him upside his head. "Stop running you're making me dizzy!" she shouted. "Sakura-chan you have to help Hina-chan!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura hit him on his head. "Well Naruto, why don't you frigging help me?" she cried. They carried Hinata all the way to Naruto's house.

Hinata's P.O.V: Naruto's house

I opened my eyes to find blues eyes staring back at me. I jumped knocking my head into Naruto's, causing him to yell in extreme pain. "My forehead! My forehead!" he screamed. "Oops! I'm s-s-sorry N-n-naruto-kun!" I squealed as I covered my face. Naruto stopped all his whining and said, "It's ok Hina-chan. Oh! By the way, you didn't answer my question about the festival." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I stared at Naruto's blushing face, I wanted to just hug him and say "Yes Naruto! Of course I will!" but of course I didn't do that. I just smiled and said "S-s-s-sure" before I fainted…AGAIN. Sakura was in the corner watching the show quietly. She sighed as she watched Naruto running in circles again in panic. She rolled up her sleeves. 'Better take care of this…' she thought before she lunged and attacked Naruto.

Outside of Naruto's Crib

Neji stood outside of Naruto's house watching Sakura beat the crap out of the loud Blonde. He saw the whole thing and was about to explode. He need to kill Naruto. Neji's Byakugan activated and he was going to painfully torture Naruto. 'How dare he do that to my cousin!' he grits his teeth and came up with a plan to get Naruto away from Hinata. But he's going to have to go to the festival someone or he'll just look lame all him self. 'I'll need-' he thought before crashing into just the right person.

Review the story and I shall continue….You know you want know what happens next.


	3. In this sitituation Run!

Author's Note: I'm so slow at updating. Sorry I took so long for the people who actually read my story. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 3: In this situation…run

Tenten's P.O.V

I saw Neji and was about to ask him what he was doing spying on Naruto when he practically snaps his towards my direction.

"Hey Tenten want to go to the festival with me?" he asked coolly. I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"You… w-want to go… w-with me?" I asked sounding like Hinata. He nodded his head slowly. "Is that a no?"

"Yes! I mean no, no, hell no!" I stopped myself before I said something else stupid. "I mean yes I would love to go with you tomorrow thanks bye!" I ran off so he wouldn't see my burning face.

Neji's P.O.V

'Weird… Anyway.' I turn around to find both Hinata and Naruto unconscious. Well actually Hinata wasn't beaten into that state. Then Sakura spotted me.

"Neji help me out here!" she cried.

Damn!

Damn!

Damn!

Shit!

'How did she know I was here?' I was about to run off when Sakura jumped out of the open window. (A/N: the window is only two feet off the ground people, she's not the hulk) She landed in front of me, grabbed my arm and threw me through the window of Naruto's house. My body hit the door to Naruto's room and I hit the floor. "You wake them up okay!" she called from outside the window. 'Wow, Sakura is scary,' but that thought quickly left my mind as I lunged at Naruto but Sakura tackled me back on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed in my ear

"I'm gonna kill him!" I screamed struggling to get out of Sakura's grasp.

"No! I will not let you destroy my friends beautiful love!"(A/N: that sounds like something Lee would say)

Naruto woke up from all the noises. When he got up he saw Neji trying to get away from Sakura until he notice Naruto.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed trying to reach him.

Naruto's P.O.V

'Okay…' I had no idea what Neji was talking about. I mean I didn't do anything wrong except ask Hinata to the festival but I'm not going to stay here wondering why Neji has 'issues'. I sure the hell didn't want to be killed today so I walked over to Hinata and poke her shoulder. She won't wake up so I started to poke her harder.

Poke

Poke

Poke.

Hinata's hand shot up and grabbed my finger in a bone-crushing grip.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped. Her eye's popped open in anger. How dare that person interrupted her dream of her and Naruto's wedding. She was about to rip that person apart when she realized that it was her future husband's finger she was crushing. She let go of him.

"O-oops! S-sorry Naruto-kun!" she squeaked obviously embarrassed. Her face was on fire

"S'okay," I replied stuffing my damage finger in pocket. "Come on let's get out of here before I get killed." I grabbed her arm with my other hand and we ran out of the house. I know Neji didn't want me to be around her 'cause I heard him shout "DON'T TOUCH HER!" but we were all the way across the town before he can get us. 'We're safe… for now.

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is finished!

Neji: took you long enough

Me: what was that punk!

Neji: you heard me

Me: whatever. I'll update ASAP

Neji: in a million years

Me: that's it – attacks –

Neji: - screams for meercey-


	4. Advoiding Neji

Author's Note: Chapter 4 is up! I hope I could type faster. –Sigh-

Neji: you're slow

Me: I swear I'll kill you

Neji: I'd like to see you try

Me: Hinata get Neji before I kill him

Hinata: I'm not in this

Me: Neji say the disclaimer or I'll be forced to kill you

Neji: …

Me: fine I say it, I don't own Naruto –sigh-

Neji: or me

Chapter 4: Avoiding Neji

Hinata's P.O.V

'I know what you're trying to do Neji and I'll make sure you fail.' I thought running with my crush, hand in hand. It wasn't a surprise that we ended up at the ramen shop (A/N: Damnit I keep on forgetting the name of the ramen stand. Oh well.) I mean where else would Naruto take me?

We took our seats ready to order. I look at Naruto, the sign of relief swept over his face.

"Phew! Lets stay here until it's safe enough to go back!" he smiled at me and I advert my eyes to my hands.

"O-okay."

Back to where Neji is… Normal P.O.V

"Sakura let go of me!" he screamed while struggling almost pleading … almost.

"No! Not until you promise me that you'll not mess with Hinata's love life!" (A/N: whoa spending too much time with Lee.) Neji stopped struggling.

"Okay I promise."

"Good!" Sakura got off of him and jumped out the window again. (A/N: These people obviously don't use doors.) Neji waited until Sakura was out of sight. 'Dumdass.' Neji thought as he jumped out of the window and towards the ramen shop.

Back to the um… Ramen shop

Naruto, whose arm some how ended up around a burning Hinata shoulders, was happily eating 16 bowls of ramen in less than 4 minutes.

"That was good." He exclaims while Hinata shyly drunk her tea. Then Naruto heard someone heavily running. He looks over his shoulder to see Neji charging towards them.

"Holy shit! Hinata we gotta get out of here!" he hurriedly threw some money on the counter, grabbed Hinata's hand and ran for their lives. Of course Neji wouldn't hurt Hinata. All he wanted to do is kill Naruto.

Naruto's P.O.V… Somewhere in the park

They have been running for at least 45 minutes. It was all ready dark but the full moon shone on their sweaty faces. "N-Naruto-kun I think we l-lost him." I heard a soft out of breath voice behind me. We stopped. Naruto looked around at his surroundings. They were somewhere in a park. Naruto and Hinata collapsed on the ground and looked up at the beautiful moon. They stayed like that until they caught their breath. Naruto got up, helped Hinata and asked "Would you like to join me in taking a stroll around the park, my good lady?" trying to pull out his Naruto-charm (A/N: cough, cough doesn't have any cough cough.)

"Why yes good sir." Hinata giggled and took his hand then they walked along the pathway.

Back to where Neji is…Normal P.O.V

'Where are they?' Neji grabbed his head in frustration "Where the hell did that idiot take my cousin!" he cried.

"NEJI!" he heard a tired yet familiar voice shout at him. He turned and saw Tenten's head hanging from an open window.

"Shut the hell up! Some people sleep at this time!" she yelled tiredly.

"Tenten did you see my cousin and that asshole Naruto come by here!"

Tenten glared at him. Didn't she say she was sleeping? She had no idea what Neji was talking about since she was half asleep so she pointed at some random direction, which was the park.

"Thanks Tenten!" Neji ran towards the direction that she pointed at. Tenten watch as he runs. 'Dumbass.' She thought as she closed the window and went back to sleeping.

Back to Hinata and assho- I mean Naruto… Hina's P.O.V

It was so nice and quiet and romantic with how the stars make out the shape of a heart or how romantic music from out of nowhere played into the atmosphere or how me and my crush hold each others hand blushing. Yep, it was really romantic but that all ended when two girls walked by us whispering out loud on purpose.

"Isn't that Naruto holding that girls hand?"

"That demon probably did so kind of spell on her to trick her or something." They just kept on like Naruto wasn't there. I look over to see how he was taking it and he looked sort of ashamed. I could feel myself shaking in anger and couldn't hold it any longer.

"You stupid bitches can't talk about Naruto-kun that way! He's a kind-hearted person once you get to know him. He's not a demon unlike you two! I dare you to say something else!" I had already got into a fighting stance with my Byukan (A/N: is that how you spell it?) activated ready to kick some ass. I watched as shocked faces stared at me. The two girls hurriedly ran away scared. Satisfied, I deactivate my Byukan and continue to walk with my crush that, I notice, is blushing more than me.

"T-thanks Hina-chan." He said looking at me.

"N-no problem." I said blushing at the new nickname and now we're just walking,

Hand in hand, enjoying each other's company until we heard some running from behind us. We did have to turn around to know it was Neji running with the intendancy to kill Naruto and the fire in his eyes that build up from anger. Naruto tackled me into the bushes to hide from Neji. I landed on the ground first and Naruto landed on top of me. I knew that I was blushing like crazy but Naruto didn't see it do to him having his head towards Neji. We watch Neji look around franticly for us then watch him vanish into the night. Naruto turned his head back to me. Our lips met. It was a soft and gentle kiss that took my breath away. I closed my eyes but he started to pull away. He slowly sat up and scratches the backs of his head nervously, a blush spread across his face clearly visible. "Wow, that was the best kiss I ever had." He said. I giggled and slowly pulled him down into another kiss. My first kiss I thought as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and roamed around. We parted because we needed air and Naruto rolled off of me. "Whoa," was my only reply. "Yeah, whoa." We stayed lying on the ground staring up at the moon trying to catch our breath until Naruto got up and said "I'll walk you home." He offered a hand and I happily took it. He pulled me up and we once again walked hand in hand under the moon like a cute little couple.

Back to the frustrated Neji …

'Where the hell are they?' Neji collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. He ran around the park, he checked in the pond, and even broke into a couple of houses to see if the two were there. (A/N: Neji isn't thinking straight because if he were then he would have used his Byukan.) He was damp and tired so he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Back to the two love birds… Still Hina's P.O.V

We reached my house. I let go of Naruto's hand and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek then ran inside after I said a quiet goodbye. I sigh and walked to my room. I peeked out the window and saw that he was still there. I open the window and called out, "Naruto I advise you to go home before Neji comes back." That got him running back home. I giggled to myself. 'Having a boyfriend is fun.'

Author's Note: I am done! Finally! Review my friggin story or die. Oh, and you probably notice that almost everyone is out of character.


	5. Getting Ready

Author's Note: Sorry to all the people who actually read and review my story I will try to update a little faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Hinata woke up the next mourning feeling all bubbly and happy that her all time crush kissed her twice in the same night. She started to go into La-la land when she heard a knock at the door interrupting her daydream about her and Naruto's wedding day. Hinata was pissed. How dare that person interrupt her possible-to-happen wedding? She got up and tore the door open right out of its henge's.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she didn't even care if it was her father which she thought that would never happen. It was actually Hanadi cowering fear of a very, very pissed Hinata. She couldn't take the evil aurora coming from her sister so she ran away screaming bloody murder. A couple of maids were walking by just in time to see a terrified Hanadi running away. They looked at Hinata with a confused glance but Hinata just glared which caused the maids to run off in fear. Hinata slammed the door closed that eventually fell because she ripped it off its henge's. Hinata put on her sandals and walked out the door with some money not even changing out of her pajamas. She walked out to look for the perfect kimono for the festival and her little Naruto. She was to busy daydreaming about Naruto that she crashed into someone. She fell and so did the other person. (A/N: not on each other) She was about to scream at that that person for knocking her down but soon found out that she crashed into her prince charming. Naruto got up and pulled Hinata up. He apologized a million times until Hinata silenced him with a kiss. It was short and sweet. They broke apart and Hinata said, "It alright Naruto and besides, I wasn't looking were I was going." She looked at her watch. "Oh! I forgot I got to go by something."

"Whatcha getting?" Naruto ask. Hinata waved her finger and winked. "That would ruin the surprise for the festival today if I tell you. Ja!" She ran off. Then it hit him. "Hinata!" he called out. She stopped. "Y-you look great." He and Hinata blushed. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her pj's, which was a plain light blue tank top that hugged her upper body and plain white shorts. She muttered thanks and ran to buy a kimono that would be perfect for Naruto. She walked into a store and looked around until something caught her eye and something did. It was a beautiful. It was gold with purple petals and the obi was orchid with yellow flowers on it. She tried it on and looked beautiful in it so she bought it along with sandals and jewelry. She bought the stuff and walked out the store happily. She was so ready.

Author's Note: I guess you guy were wondering what ever happen to Neji.

To The Park…

Neji woke up because of some kid poking them with a stick. He grabbed the stick, broke it in half and glared at the kid, which cried and ran to his mommy. He stood up and walked all the way home to get some real sleep. Not forgetting about the festival he set his alarm clock an hour before it starts. 'That should be enough time to kill Naruto.' He thought evilly before falling asleep.

Author's Note: I might draw a picture of how Hinata looks in the kimono and put it in my profile…Maybe, maybe not. Anyway please review and NO FLAMES!


End file.
